


Some Fries With That Shake

by conceptofzero



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Genre: Humanizations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that really gets to Frylock is that this isn’t even the first time he’s walked in on Master Shake jerking off to his porn mags this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Fries With That Shake

The thing that really gets to Frylock is that this isn’t even the first time he’s walked in on Master Shake jerking off to his porn mags this week. That damn fool won’t buy his own jerk off material or can’t keep it in good enough condition to use and Frylock doesn’t really know which scenario is worse- no, no, the second one is worse. The first is just cheap. They’re both equally likely considering that Shake refuses to spend money on anything that’s not a completely rip-off and he destroys everything he’s around unsupervised for more than five minutes. 

So for the third time since Sunday, Frylock pushes open his door and finds that fucking asshole lying on his bed, dick out and fisting his cock while flipping through one of Frylock’s prefered publications (“Zips and Nips Weekly”). 

“Shake, put that down!” Frylock shouts at him even though he knows it’s futile. Everything is futile when trying to deal with Master Shake. The only time that idiot listens to anyone is when Meatwad occasionally gets in control of some terrifying and unknowable power and does his best to murder Shake. Frylock supposes he could blast Shake with his eye lasers but he’s trying not to solve all of his issues by setting them on fire (this would be easier if it wasn’t always so damn satisfying). “Go ruin your own masterbation materials!”

“I already have! Why do you think I’ve had to resort to using your weird magazines! What is even going on with this woman?” Shake turns the page towards Frylock, showing him what is a perfectly ordinary photo of a woman with nipple piercings and tattoos and a riding crop. “She’s all covered in metal and pictures! You know what you need? Copies of Juggs. Carl’s always got copies of them, with the women and the big tits.” 

“If you want to jerk off with Carl’s porn, go to Carl’s house. And will you stop touching yourself while we’re talking?” Frylock makes sure that his door is shut and locked. The last thing he wants is Meatwad walking in on this and either getting scarred for life, or revealing some disturbing wealth of knowledge about his sexuality. “And- oh for the love of God, did you even wash your gloves before touching yourself?” 

Master Shake looks down at his cock. He doesn’t stop touching himself. If anything, he starts going even harder now that Frylock’s in the same room. “How about you find out if I did it or not?” 

Frylock drops his bag and just stands by the door, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He’s got two options here and he’s not proud of either of them. Either he can get into a fight with Shake about this, which will probably end in a physical fight, which will end with Shake half-assedly rubbing off against Frylock mid-fight and coming on his shirt, again. Or he can get those filthy gloves off of Shake and they can shamefully jerk each other off, which he’s done twice now and he usually prefers to be drunk when doing that, but the last time, Master Shake had two beers, got wasted, and threw up in the carpet. Frylock’s not paying for steamcleaning again. 

“Take your gloves off, and that filthy hoodie. I know you haven’t washed that in weeks.” He says, reluctantly pulling his own shirt off. Shake’s got that smug look on his face as he tries pulling his other glove off with his teeth because god forbid he stop jerking off long enough to pull them off. Urg, disgusting. They’re covered in all kinds of food crumbs, ball sweat and whatever other surfaces Shake’s been touching. “Just put your hands out, don’t get all that nasty stuff in your mouth.”

“Why not? You think you’ll catch it if you kiss me?” Shake does hold his hand out, and Frylock quickly peels Shake’s gloves off, one after the other, before yanking his hoodie over his head. He quickly debates if it’s worth dragging him into the washroom and spraying him down. No, that’ll just end in a fight, and probably in one of them trying to drown the other, and then Shake will just come on Frylock’s stomach and leave without returning the favour. Hoodie goes on the ground, Frylock gets up on the bed (and rescues his magazine before Shake can ruin it further with his filthy glove-hands and his habit of crinkling pages). “Hey, leave that out, I might need it to keep it up, since it’s so hard doing that, when I’m looking at you, and your torso and stuff. You’re like one of those gross CW guys with the abs and stuff.” 

“Nobody on the CW is gross. That’s why it’s the CW.” Frylock gets his pants undone, not willing to take them off completely. You never know when Meatwad will need help, and it’s easier dealing with him when he can just zip his pants up and pretend like he’s not still hard, rather than hunting around on the floor and getting the wrong pants. He peels Shake all the way out of his though, because sometimes keeping Shake from getting out to intercept Meatwad before Frylock does is exactly what he needs to prevent Master Shake from trying to stuff his head in a blender, or to convince Meatwad to chew on the TV’s electrical cord. 

See, this is why he has such trouble bringing other people home. He’s too busy trying to keep these two from killing each other to be able to fully focus on their needs. It’s a tragedy and one of these days, he’s going to fix it. Just… not today. And probably not anytime soon either. 

“I’m just saying. All the magazines agree with me. Abs are completely out, no longer wanted, unattractive! It’s not me saying that - no, it’s the magazines!” Shake insists, even as his eyes drop down to Frylock’s torso and keep staring. Frylock just straddles Shake and gets a hand around the idiot’s already hard dick. Master Shake always needs prodding to remember that he’s supposed to return the favour, and like usual, he just lies underneath Frylock and lets him do the work while staring up at him. “Did you gain weight? You feel heavier.” 

“Will you just shut up and give me a hand?” Frylock gestures to his problem a few times before he finally just grabs Shake and gets him to wrap his fingers around Frylock’s cock. It’s still a little soft, though that won’t last long, especially once Shake starts moving. Even if it’s a half-assed handjob from Shake, it still feels better than his own hand. “Thank you.”

“Than you,” Shake mimics. His face is already getting red though, and though Frylock does his best not to think about what he likes best about Shake’s body (that it’s convenient, he tries to tell himself), he really does enjoy the way that Shake gets red all the way down to his chest, that pale ass skin flushing as Shake gets into it. He’s the first to start with the ragged breathing too, and once they’re both into a somewhat regular rhythm, Shake gets a free hand on Frylock’s ass and starts groping it. It’s yet another thing they try not to talk about when they’re done doing this with each other. “Your ass got bigger. Don’t look sour, it’s a compliment!”

Frylock just rolls his eyes and rocks his hips into Master Shake’s hand. Shake’s a lazy piece of shit but he’s got a good grip and Frylock doesn’t mind fucking Shake’s hand. It feels good. He sets his free hand on Shake’s shoulder and thinks of stuff to get him going. Frylock thinks idly of what it would be like to get fucked by Shake. Wait no, that would be a disaster. He thinks instead of riding Shake. Yeah, that’s it, and his cock twitches lazily in Master Shake’s hand. Not for the first time, he wonders if he could maybe get Shake to play along with some of Frylock’s less conventional tastes. He was looking at the March editions of ‘Nips and Zips’ when Frylock came in. 

“So…” He tries to think how to smoothly roll into that conversation. It’s not exactly an easy one to have, though there’s no better time than when you’re jerking each other off. “Did you like what you saw in my collection?” 

“Not really. Frankly, all the leather? Yick. It’s like, who even wants that much cow around them? And the smell must be awful, like a barnyard.” Master Shake says, and because he’s an idiot who can’t concentrate on more than two things at once, his stroking slows down. It’s double infuriating. “And those creepy masks! Like hello, zip me up and put me on the creepy doll shelf, with all the creepy horror dolls!” 

“You don’t even know what a goddamn barnyard smells like,” Frylock points out irritably, sighing and trying again from a different angle, “forget about all the clothes. They’re not that important. It’s about the act. Like… for an example, imagine if you would tell me I’d been a bad boy.” 

“Oh? Oh! Ooohhh.” Shake grins and Frylock should probably be afraid but he’s filled with anticipation instead. If Master Shake can pull it together, they can be so good (and he’s already got mild chills in his mind just focusing on the Master part of Shake’s name). “You want me to punish you for being such a bad boy? Such a wicked, nasty boy?” 

He doesn’t flush like Shake does, but Frylock’s cock jumps in Shake’s grip and he nods, taking a moment to compose himself. “Yes sir. I’ve been a very bad boy.” 

“Yes you have! You’ve been awful! Just, dreadful!” Alright, Shake’s enjoying it a little too much maybe. But hey, it might be a good thing? Maybe their interests have aligned in the right way. Maybe instead of just half-assed handjobs that sometimes end in Frylock jerking off alone when Shake comes too quickly, he and Master Shake can have some long, extended times together, enjoyable times. “I should spank you for this! Yes, I absolutely should!” 

“Well I- Oh!” Frylock is not expecting Shake to actually smack his ass. It feels so fucking good and he groans, the quick splash of pain spreading through him, replaced by the feeling of heat where his flesh got hit. Another slap gets the same reaction, only now it’s Frylock panting, feeling like the rug’s been ripped out from under his feet. This is so good, it’s so perfect, and he had no idea Shake could actually find Frylock’s buttons so quickly. “Yes, oh my god, yes Shake!” 

“You liked that? How even? I mean- you dirty boy!” Shake slips but manages to right himself and he’s just beaming up at Frylock, clearly proud of himself for figuring this out. “You disgusting, filthy pervert! I bet you’d like it if you uh, if you had to lick my shoes!” 

“Oh my god!” Frylock’s hips kept jerking forward into Shake’s fist, rutting up against his palm. This was incredible! And here he’d been wasting his time relying on Shake to not get bored halfway through their drunk fumblings. He could have had this the entire time. “Yes Master, I’d-”

“That’s disgusting! Wait no, do it again, call me Master!” Shake drags out the word and uh, alright, actually that’s working against Frylock’s boner. He wants dominating, not smug. “Let me get my phone, I want to record this!” 

“Uh, no. No, no we’re not recording this- and since when do you have a cellphone?” He feels Shake trying to squirm away from underneath him and he ends up nudging him back down. “Did you steal it?”

“Well I- Hey! No, I’m the Master here! I’m the one asking questions!” And another slap on Frylock’s ass gets them back into it again. Frylock debates if maybe this would go better if he gagged Shake. The dirty talk is so hit or miss that it might actually kill Frylock’s erection if Shake says the wrong thing. And as if to prove that point, “So, you like to be a bad boy? How about you be truly bad, and you go out when we’re done and buy me fast food! And beer! Actually, let me get you a list-”

“Goddamnit Shake!” And now, Shake’s straight up taken his hand off of Frylock’s cock, which means Frylock is being left high and dry here. He gives Shake’s cock a hard squeeze to get his attention back. “Will you just focus on what we’re doing here?”

“I- I-, uuhhhh!” Shake sputters out and then he’s coming, gushing over Frylock’s fist. He’s come quickly before, but usually Fry lock at least gets a chance to get close. He’s hard but he’s not anywhere near coming yet. Shake puffs and pants, and then he just shrugs, beet red all over. “Well, that was fun but I need to go-”

“Oh no you don’t!” Frylock prefers to be submissive in the bedroom. But he also wants to come. He slides his weight up, resting it on Shake’s chest and keeping him pinned. “We are finishing this. You don’t get to keep wandering off when you haven’t helped me out!” 

“Frylock, buddy, listen. I would love to, but my hands, they’re just too frail is all. Look at them. Limp. Lifeless.” He keeps his arms sprawled back and he looks up so smugly at Frylock. “If I could, I would help you! Believe me! I would do anything but, you know, there’s just only so much I can do when my hands aren’t working! It’s just sad-”

“Your mouth’s working.” He mutters. Frylock pauses. Shake’s paused to, and he’s aware of his cock hanging out of his pants, stiffly pointed at Shake’s mouth. Shake seems to realize it too, because his eyes get big. “Well if your hands are broken-”

“Frail! Not broken, just- they need a rest and- I’m not sure this is- Frylock!” Shake keeps talking and Frylock inches forward, until he’s got the tip of his cock resting on Shake’s lips. He’s never done this before and he’s sure Shake hasn’t entire. Frylock grips his cock and starts to rub it on Shake’s lips, letting him taste the precum that’s beading on the head. Shake stares up, and his mouth opens open. Frylock’s not sure what to expect, but then Shake runs his tongue over the tip of the head and oh, God that’s good. 

Frylock is silent as he closes the gap and pushes his dick right into Shake’s mouth. It’s heavenly. Shake’s mouth usually is a source of constant irritation, but with a dick in it, it’s the most wonderful thing he’s done since they met each other. Shake’s hands grip Frylock’s ass, squeezing the cheeks and rubbing them, almost urging them to push forward. Frylock stays crouched over Shake, knees on either side of his head as he starts to thrust in.

He’s so careful at first. Frylock grabs the headboard of his bed and uses it as leverage as he drags his cock in and out of Shake’s mouth, feeling it slide across the wet tongue and through those lips. Frylock’s never really stopped to think about Shake’s lips but they’re so nice looking around his dick, perfectly shaped and pulling on his cock as it slides out, like they can’t wait to have it back in. He thinks about Shake saying he wanted to use his (stolen) cell phone to get a video of Frylock calling him Master, and all he wants is to do the same, only with a video of those lips wrapped around his cock. 

When Shake starts sucking on him, Frylock throws his head back and moans hard. He had no idea it could feel this good. But it does - it feels amazing with those hands squeezing his ass and that mouth sucking on him. Shake starts slow too, but he doesn’t stay slow. His mouth sucks hard and his head bobs up and down on the bed, making the most amazing wet noises. Frylock rolls his hips forward, pushing into Shake’s mouth and savouring how warm and wet and fantastic it is. 

Shake’s a natural born cocksucker. There’s no getting around it. It’s like this is what he was really meant to do with his life. He’s so much less irritating when he’s got his mouth full, and since it’s full of cock, he can’t even really talk much around it, like he does when he’s eating food. Instead he just lies on the bed and sucks. It really compliments all of Shake’s lazier habits since he barely has to move. 

Frylock, on the other hand, is discovering some very exciting new things about himself. His gentle rocking gives way to thrusting, slow and then growing more steady, until there’s no way to ignore what he’s doing. Frylock is fucking Shake’s mouth, much like how he fucks Shake’s fist, except it’s better. His mouth is so fucking good, and when he thrusts in a little too far, Shake gags in a way that makes Frylock grunt helplessly as his cock twitches hard. Shake lets go of Frylock’s ass, and then both hands come down hard, spanking him and making Frylock thrust in too deep again. 

Shake’s drooling and his mouth’s a mess, but he doesn’t stop sucking away. If anything, he seems more determined. Frylock glances over his shoulder briefly, just to make sure the door’s still locked, and when he does, he realizes that Frylock’s gotten hard again. His dick’s sticking up in the air, bobbing up and down lightly with every thrust Frylock makes into Shake’s mouth. He’s getting off on this. They’re both getting off on Frylock facefucking Shake. It’s a revelation. 

“You like this,” Frylock finally says, breaking the silence. Master Shake makes a muffled noise, speaking around Frylock’s cock and that’s even hotter. Shake doesn’t say a single understandable thing but that’s what makes it such a turn on. He grips Shake’s hair with one of his hands, tugging on it. “Yeah, you really like this, you filthy- you filthy little bitch.” 

Shake’s eyes roll in his skull and he sucks so hard on Frylock that he thinks he might come right there and then. He holds off though, pulls back a little and then thrusts back in deep, the head of his cock pressing up against the back of Shake’s throat. Shake gags and his eyes water as he looks up at Frylock, silently begging him to do it again. 

“You dirty slut,” He hisses and gets another of those hard sucks from Shake. Apparently he really likes it. Frylock does too, and he grips Shake’s hair tighter, thrusting in again and again. He fucks Shake’s face hard, until he’s bright red and burning hot, until Frylock’s flushed and grunting steadily above him. It’s the best this has ever been. “I’m going to come in your mouth. I’m going to fill you up and make you swallow it down.” 

Shake’s fingers dig into Frylock’s ass and he mumbles something around that cock that Frylock is absolutely sure is a yes, maybe even a please. He wants to swallow Frylock’s cum - wants it so bad that he’s even asking for it. Shake looks so good with a cock in his mouth and his eyes are half-lidded and then Shake’s grunting hard around Frylock’s cock and there’s something wet on Frylock’s back-

And holy shit, he just came without being touched. He looks back to confirm. Shake’s dick is still spurting a little, though it’s mostly done. There’s a little trail of cum up his chest, ending with a few drops rolling down Frylock’s back, and it hits him all at once that Shake was so turned on by sucking dick that he came without being touched. 

Frylock buries his cock deep in Shake and comes harder than he ever has before, grinding his hips straight into that open, welcoming mouth. He feels Shake swallowing hard, gagging and gulping down every pulse from Frylock’s cock until he’s sucked him dry. And even then, Frylock stays in Shake’s mouth, staring down at the idiot beneath him and being amazed that he turned out to be such an amazing cocksucker. He’s so sure that Shake’s never blown anyone before, and this was the best blowjob Frylock has ever gotten. 

Only once his cock softens does he finally pull out of Shake’s mouth. His entire lower half of his face is wet with spit, and a dribble of cum that’s rolled down his cheek. Frylock wishes he had that camera on hand now. He could put this as his computer wallpaper and stare at it forever - Shake’s well fucked face and that silent open mouth. 

Frylock sits on the bed and they’re quiet for a very long moment, only the panting from either of them breaking the quiet of the room. The TV’s on, playing something educational probably, and Meatwad’s likely sitting in front of it, learning nothing. And in Frylock’s room, he and Shake have just had the best sex of their lives and neither of them know what to do about that. 

Shake finally sits up and after a stunned moment, he rubs at his mouth. He looks at Frylock and tries to say something, but all he really does is make some sputtery noises and half a sentence of starters that go nowhere. “You- I- what- that was- I-...” 

Frylock slowly slides off the bed and makes his way across the room to the back of his door, where he keeps his towels. He tosses one to Shake on the bed, and uses the other to wipe himself down. He’ll have to do laundry now. But that’s a pretty small cost for what just happened. It feels like a shame to tuck himself away and zip himself up but, that’s what he does.

Shake manages to wipe off his mouth. Frylock looks at him, tousled and well fucked and- wait what’s in his hair? A closer look reveals that it’s cum. It takes Frylock a moment to remember how that happened. “Aw Christ, I got cum in your hair.”

“What? How? You put it all in my mouth. I distinctly remember swallowing it!” He touches his hair and Shake comes away with sticky fingers. 

“After you came on my hand, I didn’t wipe it off. It’s on the headboard too.” He points to the sticky mess his hand left there. And then left in Shake’s hair. It’s pretty funny actually. Still, he wipes off his headboard and leaves Shake to take care of his hair. “You uh, might want a shower.” 

“It’s extremely rude to rub cum in someone’s hair! How would you like it if I did it to your hair?” He gripes, rubbing a hand down his chest. Shake looks at the cum he’s gotten off of himself, and then he’s grinning in that horrible way that Frylock knows means trouble. “Oh Frylock-”

“You touch my hair and I’ll zap your ass with lasers.” He means it. Shake is not getting anywhere near Frylock’s dreads. Shake huffs, but he doesn’t wipe his hand off. Before he can get any smart ideas, Frylock quickly gets Shake’s clothes off the floor and dumps them on the bed. “Go take a shower, I’ll get some dinner together. You said you wanted fast food?”

Shake seems shocked that anything he said’s being listened to, but he recovered quickly. “And a six pack! Make sure it’s the good stuff, and not the trashy beers Carl has!” 

Frylock knows better than to waste good beer on Shake but… maybe just this once. “Alright, but you better be clean when I get back. And don’t mess with Meatwad.” 

“Of course not! I would never! Scouts honor!” Shake says as if he ever understands anything he’s saying. Frylock’s pretty sure that when he comes back, he might find Shake trying to drown Meatwad in the pool. But weirdly enough, he doesn’t care. Turns out that when he’s gotten laid for real, he’s fine with damn near anything. 

He pulls on his shirt and heads out, his ass still stinging a little from being spanked and his body a little akimbo from coming so hard. Frylock can’t believe this is how the day turned out, but he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth (especially when that mouth ended up doing something nice for once).


End file.
